


Unwanted

by Everything_Everything



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hint of Jean Kirstein/Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert (Implied) - Freeform, Mild Language, Minor Annie Leonhart/Bertolt Hoover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: She was always the cute girl, the guy’s girl, the one who made everybody laugh: in other words she was the overlooked one. All she wanted was to be treated like every other girl for being herself. Did she have to act like everyone else in order to be considered girlfriend material?





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> The summary probably makes zero sense after reading the fic, but who cares, I tried. The summary is typically what I intend to write about and then my imagination runs its course throughout the fic lol So...Enjoy!

The guys were having another get-together in one of the eldest dorm room. Bertholdt didn’t necessarily agree to it, but Annie said it was okay and that she has to study anyway. Technically, girls aren’t allowed in the boy’s dorm past curfew, but Annie could give two shits about the rules and Bert’s not going to discourage his girlfriend if she wants to stay the night. So, this turn of events led to a night of unadulterated fun.

Sasha usually tagged along whenever the guys hung out because she was best friends with Connie and could beat any one of them in a game of FIFA, so as to not seem like sore losers they never gave her the boot. On this particular night, Sasha wasn’t with Connie and he replied that he hadn’t seen her all day when asked about it. So, the rest of the boys in the room shrugged their shoulders and started pulling their party favors out of their bags. Eren, being the plug, always supplied the alcohol for the group - when he could bribe his elder brother, Zeke, into buying some for him. A liter of birthday cake vodka and eight smaller vials of honey whiskey.

“The hell is this?” Jean asked, inspecting the vodka up as if there were particles floating around in the bottle.

“When you play Kings, the point of the game is not to separate the cards.” Eren explained. “This way the game will last longer. It blows when Reiner suddenly decides to break the chain early. I wanna see you take seven shots of this.”

Reiner smirked at the challenge, while he dumped the snacks he brought onto Bertholdt’s ironing board. Connie ran over as soon as he saw a pack of pop rocks fall onto the floor.

“You know, there are other things we can do, now that the girls aren’t around.” The perverted grin on Connie’s face is ruined by the fact that everyone can hear the pop rocks crackling around in his mouth. “I happen to know a friend of ours who has a very colorful porn stash.”

All of the boys grow looked between one another because that could literally be any of them.

“And I don’t mean free porn, either. High-definition, subscription material porn...Am I right, Marco?”

At this, all the guys’ eyes almost bulged from their heads in shock.

Jean couldn’t help his reflexive outburst. “Marco?! You have a subscription to porn?”

“Scream it to the whole campus, why don’t you.” A disgruntled Marco complained; his whole face was as red as a tomato. “I’m a guy, too. Don’t you think I would need a little something to hold me over after my last girlfriend?”

Eren scoffed into his hand and commented, “Yeah, going from tapping a thot’s ass every night to no play at all sure is rough.”

Before Marco could defend his past mistakes, Jean beat him to it. “Yo, Jaeger, don’t cuss. You sound like a fourth grader trying to be cool.”

Obnoxious laughter filled the room and Eren just popped open one of the vials of whiskey to start up the drinking. As the night went on, more drinking ensued and less bickering resumed. Although they never got around to watching those fun videos, they did start conversation about their more familiar fantasies.

“Dudes, I ran into the goddess yesterday in a towel and, I tell you it, took everything in me not to scoop her up right there.” Reiner drooled at the memory. “Her skin looked so soft and her boobs were basically spilling over the skimpy towel. I swear she had to be practicing kissing in the mirror or something because those things were swollen.”

Eren chuckled a bit and said in a teasing tone, “You sure Ymir wasn’t in the bathroom with her?”

Reiner shrugged in apathy. “Shit, I’d be with it.”

The guys all raise their glasses for that one and take a shot for the unattainable.

“Hey, Eren, you ever messed around with Mikasa?” Jean asked out of curiosity, and definitely not jealousy.

“Nah, I wish, but I’m sure her and Armin have done some things.”

Reiner wrapped an arm around his shoulders and crushed his head between his forearm and biceps. “Whoa! Little Armin got some action with the untouchable?”

“I saw her leaving my room all flushed and looking thoroughly satisfied when Armin had told me he was going to take a nap. And you know how Armin is about naps; you do not enter that room when the board says sleep.” Eren bragged as if he were the one responsible for making Mikasa hot and bothered. “Plus, I could still smell the musky scent of sex even though they tried to cover it up with air freshener and left the windows open.”

Jean shook his head in mock disappointment. “And I thought Armin was the little pipsqueak out of all of us. He’s got larger balls than Bert, over there.”

Bert choked on his drink and almost coughed up a lung at the burn it left in his nose. They all were laughing so loud that they didn’t hear the soft knock at the door. Sasha didn’t want to knock too loud, since it was way past curfew and didn’t want to grab the attention of the floor advisor. She was beginning to get a bit annoyed that no one seemingly heard her and tried the doorknob, in case they were as dumb as they sounded. They were pretty loud for a Thursday night. I don’t believe it, Sasha thought, rolling her eyes. She halted the door in her grasp when she heard the question on the other side of the door.

“What about you Connie? You and Sasha can’t just be best friends, right?” That was Eren’s voice.

Connie sounded like he wanted to retch. “Come on, man! I mean, sure I’ve thought about smashing before, but it’s Sasha, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jean spoke up in agreement. “She’s pretty and all, but there’s no real sex appeal to her. She wears baggy clothes all the time and because she doesn’t really have much up there, it’s like a stick walking.”

Boisterous laughter guffawed from one of the guy’s mouths and Bert cut in with his own critique. “I feel like she’d give head.”

Affirming noises could be heard throughout the room at the comment and Sasha, not being able to pretend anymore, slammed the door open, hoping she cracked a hole into the wall. Her chest rose and fell with the force of her breathing. The more she stared into her “friends’” faces, the more betrayed she felt and hot tears pooled on her lid. As soon as her tough facade split open, salty tears began flooding in an endless flow down her cheeks. It felt like her chest was caving in and that her heart wouldn’t stop constricting. She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch someone, but most of all she wanted to get away from them. So she did.

Connie tried to get up to catch her, but he was too fucked up to even walk straight. The rest of the guys either covered their face in shame or hissed out obscenities at their own stupidity. What did they just do?

 

Sasha had turned her phone off after the third call and attempted to break it by squeezing the life out of it. How could she be so stupid? She should’ve just gone back to her dorm after helping Annie out with her study guide. Why did she have to ask where they were? What could she have possibly been missing? Being degraded by your own friends, that’s what.

Fresh tears began to flow as their stinging words replayed in her head. She knew that she wasn’t as developed as other girls and that she didn’t always dress the best when she hung out with the guys, but that’s because she’s comfortable enough to be a bum around them. I thought they liked me for me, not because I’m the token side chick whenever they get bored of chasing the next random tail.

The brunette stopped walking and crouched low, hugging her arms against her abdomen. It hurts so bad! Why can’t I stop crying? A light weight covers her back and causes her to look up. There was a lean figure standing next to her in the shadow from the streetlamp. Sasha sniffled a disgusting amount of snot back into her nose and wiped at it for good measure, before standing up while holding onto the jacket - she realized - that covered her shoulders. Jean stood before her with a pathetic expression on his face and his hands stuffed into his pockets. She glared at him, still too angry to form words.

“What was back there was fucking stupid and I’m so sorry -,”

“The fuck are you apologizing for?” Sasha ground out, finding her voice again. “Y’all were just speaking your minds, right?”

Jean looked confused. “No, we were drunk-talking and being dicks, okay?”

“Drunk-talk always holds a little bit of truth. You don’t hallucinate when you drink, you just lose total control of certain brain functions, like your brain-to-mouth filter.” Her fingers curled into the jacket furiously at the emotions whirling inside her. “The fuck do you all take me for, huh? I’m thinking you all are my friends and y’all are just keeping me around for a rebound fuck whenever you get good and ready!”

“Sasha-,”

“Oh, wait, yes, I’m sorry. I’m too fucking filthy to smash, I’m only good for a blow-job!”

“Sasha!!” Jean shook her by the arms and startled her into silence. This immediately diminished all the anger in her system and left space for the pain in her heart to fill. She yet again feels the floodgates open and wishes she could bash his face in instead. The way Jean was staring at her didn’t help matters, either, because she didn’t trust it anymore.

“Sasha,” He repeated a third time. “I’m sorry. We’re sorry. We love you, Sasha. You’re our little potato. We said some fucked up things up there, not just about you, but about all the girls. Guys are stupid, Sasha.” Her body had gone limp throughout his speech and she allowed him to pull her into a hug. “That’s what makes you a girl; you think before you speak and we just speak.” She could feel the vibrations of his chuckle against her cheek. “In all honesty, you’re more wife material than any of our friends, Sasha. So, please don’t let our idiotic drunken craze discount your beauty and charm.”

She remained quiet for a little while and finally let out a shuddering sigh. “I hope that wasn’t your shitty excuse at a proposal, because even if I wanted to marry you, I’d reject that.”  
Jean lifted her chin up, then smirked with a wink. “If I wanted to propose, I’d have seen what that mouth of yours could do first.”

Sasha’s eyes narrow dangerously. “You’ve got five seconds, Kirschtein.”

**Author's Note:**

> So,this idea stemmed from my frustrations at multiple authors for depicting Sasha as the black sheep of the 104th crew. I understand taking creative liberty, but when an author portrays everyone's character dynamically, then just categorizes Sasha under Potato Girl, it irks me. Her feelings in this fic are exactly what I imagine she feels whenever she is dehumanized in other fics. It sucks being a fan of the "comic relief" character sometimes (even though Sasha is much more than that.)


End file.
